I hate
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: One Ranger can never let go. Genfic, identy of the Ranger in final chapter. Alternate Universe for Creative Purposes.
1. Red

Disclaimer: Rangers? Not mine.

A/N: 10 Drabbles about a Ranger who retired. The identity of this ranger will appear in the final chapter, although if you guess before then, I'll give you a cookie.

* * *

**I hate red. It reminds me of blood and fire, battles and nightmares. It reminds me of friends and teammates, the fierce joy of victory and the crushing agony of defeat.**

**I hate red. I won't eat strawberries or apples or drive a red car.**

**I hate Reds because they never leave me alone. They show up every once in a while; reading a paper at the coffee shop, in the stands as I play soccer or just walking across the street. They don't come closer because I don't acknowledge them.**

**I hate red, because it won't let me forget.**


	2. Pink

Disclaimer: Rangers? Not mine.

A/N: This is creative AU, because the cannon-birthday is NOT Valentines' Day. Forgot to mention that.

* * *

**I hate pink. It reminds me of laughter and hugs, strength and compassion. It reminds me of friends and mentors, the happiness of parties and the despair of leaving.**

**I hate pink, even though it's my birthday, I ignore Valentines' Day.**

**I hate Pinks, because they have my email and send me the newsletters. I should change it, but I don't. Every three months, there is a cheery letter with news of people I try to forget. I read the letters and at the bottom is my name among the absent friends.**

**I hate pink because they won't forget me.**


	3. Yellow

Disclaimer: Rangers? Not mine.

A/N: This is Alternate Universe. I've actually written something in this Universe before. This is ONE ranger, who mentioned _learning_ soccer in a pivatol episode of their season, and who's birthday was _celebrated_ on the show but, and this is part of the reason I've made this AU, was _changed_ to make Pink work. Oh, and nobody's even come CLOSE to guessing, although...you know, teammates have been guessed.

* * *

**I hate yellow. It reminds me of spandex and Zords, robots and monsters. It reminds me of friends and sisters, the pleasure of belonging and the pain of loneliness.**

**I hate yellow. Once a sun worshipper, I now haunt the night.**

**I hate Yellows. The cards on my birthday and Christmas, emails with the big news and random "care packages" are theirs. Every time I step away they cling to me. My father helps them, letting them know of dorm changes and new majors. I can't bring myself to care.**

**I hate yellow because it makes me want to care.**


	4. Green

Disclaimer: Rangers? Not mine.

A/N: So, when I wrote this, I had a specific Ranger in mind. However, people see many other Rangers that this could pertain to. It's...odd. Although I do admit to seeing how such a thing could be. It's just....weird.

* * *

**I hate green. It reminds me of gis and belt tests, villains and guardians. It reminds me of friends and teachers, the thrill of accomplishments and the torment of failure.**

**I hate green. The great outdoors are not so great.**

**I hate Greens. Like ghosts, they fade in and out of my life, leaving behind mayhem and mortification. I never see them, but I know they are there; buckets over doors, mysterious hair colors, and weird phone calls. All these are their trademarks; but even though they joke, I know they care.**

**I hate green, because I can't escape it.**


	5. Black

Disclaimer: Rangers? Not mine.

A/N: Yeah, the "he" isn't technically a Black, except in that his uniform is, but it works. Also, humor for the hell of it.

* * *

**I hate black. It reminds me of allies and rescuers, treachery and peril. It reminds me of friends and companions, the love of mystery and the weight of secrets.**

**I hate black. I'm also against clichés, so I wear brown.**

**I hate Blacks. He comes, sometimes, to watch and guard, for _her_. The others don't, but I have learned not to let my answering machine play around strangers given the number of risqué and odd messages and songs that show up. My email, I have learned, is also suspect.**

**I hate black, they forget, I'm tone deaf.**


	6. Gold

Disclaimer: Rangers? Not mine.

A/N: There are four more colors left; (White, Blue, Silver and Purple), and in them are going to be the strongest clues to who my Ranger is.

* * *

I hate gold. It reminds me of precious treasures and ancient evil, fallen friends and new enemies. It reminds me of strangers good and bad, the pressure to win and the crushing blow of failure.

I hate gold. It's unique and one of a kind, and I wish I wasn't.

I hate Golds. He set the bar beyond reach and as I strain and fail, all I know is disappointment. He doesn't even realize that he set the standard and I'm the only one who gets measured against his legend.

I hate gold, it's a treasure that I'll never have.


	7. White

Disclaimer: Rangers? Not mine.

A/N: Now we get to the elimination rounds.

* * *

**I hate white. It reminds me of innocence and enthusiasm, history and sorrow. It reminds me of friends and families, the excitement of beginnings and the confusion of being left behind.**

**I hate white. It shows dirt easily and very little of me can be called pure anymore.**

**I hate Whites. They hover like mother hens. I'd say that our Lady White was the worst but honestly, our dear Technicolor Ranger is worse. It must be all the colors, he's such a schizophrenic. Thing is, they're all too much emotion and not enough logic.**

**I hate white, it shows everything.**


	8. Purple

Disclaimer: Rangers? Not mine.

A/N: Just a reminder, people. All of the chapters are about a SINGLE Ranger, the SAME Ranger.

* * *

**I hate purple. It reminds me of being shiny and new, immortal and free. It reminds me of fitting in and growing up, people hovering and fussing at me.**

**I hate purple, it doesn't fit.**

**I hate purple because they remind me of what I used to be, back when I was young and too dumb to understand how dangerous being a ranger actually was. I haven't even met him, or her, and I hate them for being new and unusual. Or is it that I feel sorry for them?**

**I hate purple because it's the new and unusual.**


	9. Silver

Disclaimer: Rangers? Not mine.

A/N: This story is companion to another one that I wrote. That one was told from the POV of the Silver Ranger mentioned here. I'm sure just about everyone can figure out just who this is. In the morning I will post the final chapter, revealing our dear Ranger.

* * *

**I hate silver. It reminds me of stars and aliens, princesses and strangers. It reminds me of friends and brothers, the apprehension of change and the humiliation of being replaced.**

**I hate silver. Given that I don't like jewelry, that's ok.**

**I hate Silvers. Being replaced with one alien was bad; when the other one showed up I knew. It was an easy and silent way for them to say I wasn't good enough. Too young, too small, too energetic, it didn't matter. They had irrevocably found someone else.**

**I hate silver, even if he is my older brother.**


	10. Blue

Disclaimer: Rangers? Not mine.

* * *

**I hate blue. It reminds me of being afraid and uncertain, alone and doubting. It reminds me of loosing teams and staying behind, of making a choice and regretting it.**

**I hate blue because I regret.**

**I hate Blues because we're the smart ones; the ones who are supposed to know everything. I hate Blues because they are arrogant and superior. They take pride in their knowledge and it goes straight to their heads. Same as it did me once, but no more. Because you see, there's one other thing.**

**I hate blue because I, Justin Stewart, hate myself.**

**

* * *

**A/N: For the record ShivaVixen (here's hoping I spelled it right) was the first to make the right connection. Everyone give her a round of applause. Now then, the story that this connects to specifically is Silver Dreams. It's talked about and confirmed during the last chapter or two of Dreams that Zhane and J are half-brothers. This is a completly AU relationship, that I made up because there are similarities. Please to be noting that this was NOT cannon because of that connection. It's also somewhat related to Rainbow Brotherhood, which is where I got my basis for certain colors (cough green and black cough). Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review, and ENJOY!


End file.
